Then She Was Gone
by Janis B
Summary: Gage helps Sydney find her way back after a vicious kidnapping


He could hear her screams and his heart raced

Then She Was Gone

Chapter 1

He could hear her screams and his heart raced. It had been weeks since the incident, but it still haunted her. 

Gage ran into the bedroom and scooped Sydney up in his arms. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably, pounding Gage with her fists. 

"Syd, Honey, wake up you are having another nightmare. Wake up Syd, wake up."

Finally, the screaming stopped and Sydney lay against Gage soaked in sweat and crying, he rocked her gently in his arms as he would a small child.

"Can I get you anything Honey."

"Please just hold me Gage, I'm sorry I keep putting you through this."

"Shh, for better or worse remember," he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her gently on the top of her head, "we'd better get some sleep."

He laid her back on her pillow, but she wouldn't let go of him. "I can't get undressed for bed if you don't let go. You're safe here Sydney, I won't let anything happen to you. I was just finishing up in the kitchen so I'm going out to turn off the lights I'll be right back. Okay."

She let go of his hands and Gage got up. When he came back to their bedroom, she was on her side hugging her pillow, weeping. He got undressed and slid in beside her pulling her into his arms, letting her cry against him until she was exhausted enough to sleep again.

*********

Chapter 2

It had happened six weeks earlier, Gage was just finishing in the shower when Syd called out to him that she was leaving, that she had a couple of things to pick up on her way to work and that she'd see him there. He'd called back to her that he loved her and she had called love ya back.

When Gage got to work Syd wasn't there yet. He thought that this was odd but let it pass. Twenty minutes went by and still no Syd, so Gage dialled her cell number, no answer. He decided to give her twenty minutes more and then see if there had been any accidents that morning.

Walker's phone had rang while Gage had been dialling for Sydney. When he hung up, he motioned Gage over to his desk.

"Do you know where Sydney is?" Walker asked.

"Not off the top of my head, she left about twenty minutes before me this morning because she wanted to stop at the store to pick up a few things.

"That was the Dallas PD, they answered a call at a local market. They called to find out if we were missing any Rangers. Witnesses say that a young woman was jumped by three men in a blue van, while getting in her car. It's Syd's car."

Gage grabbed Walker's desk for support, Trivette came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get down there."

When they arrived at the scene Gage confirmed it was Sydney's car. Walker was speaking to the woman that had seen and reported the attack.

"She was a small dark haired girl," the witness was saying. Gage took a picture of Sydney from his wallet and showed the woman.

"That's her," said the woman excitedly.

"Are you sure?" asked Gage hoping that she could be wrong.

"I'm sure she was just ahead of me in the checkout line. I told her about my kids and she said she didn't have any yet that her and her husband where just celebrating their first month anniversary today. She told me she was planning a special romantic dinner for tonight."

Gage walked over to their car and leaned against it as the facts began to sink in. Walker thanked the woman and walked over to where Gage was.

"Can you think of anyone at all that would take her?" he asked Gage, "Could it be someone trying to even a score with you."

"I just don't know Walker," Gage felt as if he was at his breaking point, "it could be anyone, nothing special comes to mind."

Gage rode with Walker back to HQ. Jimmy had gone on ahead of them to get things started, Alex was there with him. She walked over to Gage when they came in and hugged him. "You know we'll find her," she whispered to him. He managed a small smile.

"Anything Trivette," Walker asked.

"We have a partial print, someone by the name of Allan Stocks, ever heard of him?" Gage shook his head no; "he's small potatoes, convenience store rip offs, fraud, smacking his girlfriend around."

They worked until around six coming up blank, and finally Walker told Gage it was time he went home. 

"I'm not going any where as long as I don't know where she is."

"Gage someone might be trying to contact you at home," stated Walker and then in a gentler voice he told Gage, "She is going to need you well when we find her."

Gage finally agreed, grabbed his coat and stormed out the door.

*********

Everything at home reminded him of his wife, it hurt just to be there. He took a small jewellery box out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table. They had promised each other that they wouldn't buy gifts for a one-month anniversary, but Gage couldn't stop himself he loved her so much. If she was, only there so he could give it to her. The tears rolled silently down Gage's face, he'd give anything for her to walk in that door. 

He got up from the chair and headed for bed. As much as he wanted to sleep it was impossible, all he could do was think about Sydney, hoping that she was all right, hoping she hadn't been hurt. 

Gage was up and in the shower before six. He stood letting the hot water beat down on him, racking his brain for anything that might lead to Sydney. He needed her back here with him so badly. He had to get out there and find her, with that determination he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

*********

Alex had just pulled into her spot in the underground parking and was stepping from her car. Walker had stopped off to pick up breakfast for them; she had decided to go up to his office instead of waiting for him there. As she turned, to pick up her briefcase a blue van pulled in front of her car, three men jumped out and tried to pull her into the van. They would have succeeded except for the fact that Gage was pulling into the parking lot and saw what was happening. He was out of his car and coming to Alex's rescue within seconds. Walker was pulling in behind him and was out of his truck too. In a matter of minutes, Gage and Walker had the assailants under arrest.

*********

All three had been put in different interrogation rooms, while the Rangers decided the best way to handle things. The feeling was there was a connection between Sydney's disappearance and the attempt on Alex, but what. Alex did not recognize any of the men even though she prosecuted most of Sydney and Gage's cases. The same went for Gage, nothing special stood out about these three that he could even connect with Sydney. While they were talking the prints from the van came back. Sydney had definitely been there her prints were all over it.

Gage lost it; it took both Walker and Trivette to drag him back into the office.

"Listen Gage, we don't know where she is or why yet. We have to go at this the right way to get one of them to give us the location." 

Gage knew they were right, but it was hard to stand there when he knew they were the ones who had taken her.

Trivette went back over to his computer and resumed pulling up the rap sheets on the men in custody. All three seemed unconnected in anyway except for one, they had all done time for either beating their wives or girlfriends. 

"The HOPE centre," Alex suddenly said, "that's it, that is the connection that is why I don't necessarily know them, because it is the wives I know.

The three of them had all done time for spousal abuse at the same detention centre. Then a name came up that Gage recognized. Allan Stocks had been cellmates with Michael Miller, Cassie Miller's ex-husband. Sydney had been helping Cassie for two years; the last straw had been when he beat Cassie up so badly that she miscarried their child. Finally, about three months ago, while Miller was still in jail Sydney had persuaded Cassie to make a clean break. She had helped get her moved down to Austin and to find her a job. She was living under her mother's maiden name.

Miller had just been released ten days before Syd's disappearance.

Gage went to Syd's desk and pulled up her phone numbers, he then called Cassie. She told him about a secluded old family cabin, that she had been to only once, when Miller had kept her locked up there for a month. 

"Gage find her before that animal really hurts her. He is afraid of you but not her, just find her."

"I will Cassie, don't worry you know Syd can hold her own," he hung up the phone, who was he trying to kid he was scared to death for her.

Gage let the rest know what he had found out. Alex went to get the search warrant, while Walker and Trivette went to question Allan Stocks. Gage watched what went on from behind the two-way glass. It was just a matter of time before Walker had it confirmed that Sydney was being held by Miller at the old cabin.

*********

The cabin was only an hour away; it seemed like an eternity to Gage. They went as far as they could by truck, then another twenty minutes by foot. After circling the cabin, they found it had only one entrance. Walker decided the best approach was to knock and try to lure Miller out. It was that simple, he had no backbone without his accomplices to help him. Walker took charge of Miller while Gage and Trivette went in to get Sydney. 

Sydney's face had been beaten quite badly both eyes were swollen shut to the point that she couldn't see. When Gage rushed to her side she began, screaming not knowing it was him. Trivette went to work untying her hands that were bound to the bed, while Gage held her, whispering her name, telling her over and over it was him and she was safe. She was shaking from the cold and from shock. Gage took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She was crying uncontrollably now in Gage's arms. 

Jimmy left the two of them and walked outside. He had tears in his eyes after seeing Sydney like that. He walked right over to where Miller was standing and began using him as a punching bag. Miller started crying, "we were just trying to teach her a lesson," he wasn't so tough without his buddies to protect him. Walker had to pull Jimmy off of him. 

Trivette pulled himself together and called the locals for medical assistance. Miller was cuffed to a small tree and both Trivette and Walker went inside to see how Sydney was doing. She had stopped crying but still had her head buried against Gage's chest. He held her as close as he could, gently stroking her hair and vowing never to let her go. Trivette only spoke to tell them medical help was on its way.

At the hospital, Sydney wouldn't let Gage leave her side. He had never seen her so frightened and at the same time, he had never felt so helpless. The doctor wanted to keep her over night for observation, but Sydney would have no part of it, she wanted to go home. She just wanted Gage to hold her. It was decided she would be airlifted to Methodist Hospital in Dallas; Walker made all the arrangements for them. 

As they took off, Walker and Trivette climbed into the Ram to transport Miller back to Dallas as well.

*********

Chapter 3

That had been six weeks ago, Syd's physical injuries had healed and during the day, she seemed back to her old self, it was the on going nightmare that haunted her. Gage pulled her a little closer to him and kissed her. She stirred slightly and put her arm around him seemly peaceful for now. 

Syd's doctor felt that the fact that she could not defend herself from the repeated beatings she took, that and the fact she couldn't remember parts of what had happened to her were the reason for the nightmare that kept coming back. It had been virtually impossible for her to defend herself from these four. She had been tied up when they beat her; she had no chance at all. Gage wanted so badly to have Miller and his crew alone, he wanted to make them feel the pain they had dealt out to his wife.

The trial was set to start day after tomorrow, Gage hoped that Sydney would be up to it. She hadn't seen Miller since the day they had rescued her, he hoped that this didn't make things worse.

He closed his eyes knowing he should sleep while Syd was, he decided he'd try and get her out to the gym tomorrow. Sydney was still always eager to go there, that's what he'd do he decided as he drifted off.

The next morning Sydney awoke Gage with breakfast in bed. It was as if nothing had happened the night before, she was just his wonderful beautiful wife. As they lay back finishing, their coffee Gage asked her if she was into doing a little sparring today.

"We'd better get a move on then if you want to do that we have to be out at Alex and Walkers around three." Gage put on a bit of a pout so Syd asked him if he was scared that she would kick his butt.

"That will be the day," he told her.

"Then let's go and you can prove it to me," with that she picked up the tray and headed back to the kitchen. Gage wondered how she could be so normal during the day and so scared and lost in her dreams.

They had a great workout together. Gage had to stay on his toes to keep ahead of Syd. Except for scars that were still down her arms, no one would guess that Sydney had been so brutalized only a few weeks before. Gage was just glad to see Syd enjoying herself. 

Suddenly his feet went out from under him and she was on top of him, "I told you that I was going to kick your butt today."

"You think so," he said flipping her over on her back, pinning her with his body. 

He was about to kiss her when she cried out, "get off me, please get off," he could see the terror in her face and pulled himself off of her. She sat right up her back to him, visibly shaken.

"Sydney," he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gage, I just remembered,"

"Something they did to you," he finished her sentence as he took her shoulders and turned her to face him. She put her arms around his neck, while Gage drew her close. "Want to say it?" he asked her.

Syd sat there not saying anything she knew she would feel better to say it, to hear it out loud. "That's how my face got so bruised. Miller sat on top of me, straddling me, slapping my face, yelling at me until I'd pass out. You felt heavy on my chest like when he sat on me. I'm sorry Gage I panicked."

"You don't have to be sorry to me about any of this, let's say we call it a day and head out to Walker's place a little early."

"Okay Gage," she agreed.

Gage put his finger under her chin and this time got the kiss he had been looking for. He stood up, extended his hand to Syd, and helped her up.

"See you in a minute Honey, Love ya Syd."

"Love ya back."

*********

Chapter 4

Sydney was quiet on the ride out to the ranch. When they were almost there, Gage reached over and took her hand.

"How you doing Shorty?"

"Actually I feel pretty good. I can't explain it I just feel better."

"I'm glad," he squeezed her hand, then brushed his fingers along her cheek. She smiled back at him.

Gage wheeled the car into the ranch driveway, pulled in along side of Walker's truck and parked. He then jumped out and hurried around to help Syd out of the car, "I can get out of a car under my own power," she protested, "I enjoy your help." He put his arm around her and she didn't complain. Gage couldn't help himself he just wanted to do everything possible to protect her and keep her safe.

Alex and Walker had been sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Syd and Alex went inside to go over the testimony Syd would give, leaving Gage and Walker on the veranda.

"How soon do you think before we can have your partner back at work?" 

"Dr. McColl thinks she can probably come back after the trial if all goes well. For the most part, she is Syd; it's mostly this nightmare she has to get over. My only worry is that the trial maybe too much for her."

"This trial maybe just what she needs to put some closure on this so she can move on," speculated Walker.

"I hope that you are right, the doctor seems to think that once she remembers the whole incident that the nightmares will stop too. I know she is ready to get back to work and physically she is ready, she showed me that on our trip to the gym today."

"It just takes time Gage, like everything else it will take time."

The girls worked into the supper hour and when they had finally finished Walker and Gage had the meal ready for them. After dinner Gage and Sydney headed for home, they all knew that it would be a long day tomorrow. 

*********

Chapter 5

Gage was sitting up in bed when Sydney came out of the bathroom. She could tell by the look on his face that he was up to something.

"Okay Gage, what is it?"

"Nothing, what makes you ask that?"

"You sitting there smiling from ear to ear that's what."

"Maybe if you come here and get into bed I'll tell you," he said as he patted the bed beside him. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to, and then slipped under the covers with him. When she was settled beside him, Gage held out a small jewellery box to her.

"What's this," she asked him.

"I picked this up for our first month anniversary and well I just haven't been able to find the right time to give it to you. Since the trial starts tomorrow I thought maybe it might bring you a little good luck getting through it."

Sydney took the box from him and opened it, inside was a gold charm on a chain, Gage had, had inscribed on the back, Love Ya Syd, Gage.

"I love it Honey, I love you. Can you help me please?"

Gage fastened it around her neck and she turned putting her arms around his neck. 

Slowly and deliberately, they made love, each moving with the other. When Sydney fell asleep in Gage's arms she was happy, not crying as it had been for the past few weeks. Gage fell asleep more relaxed then he had felt in weeks either.

Unfortunately, it was short lived; suddenly Gage was awakened by Sydney's screams. She had sat straight up and began screaming no non-stop. Gage got his arms around her, woke her and held her against him. Sydney was trembling against her husband, yet she wasn't crying. Gage pulled the blanket around her and tried to get her to lie down.

"I remember them burning me with the cigarettes, I dreamt it Gage. I could feel it all over again. I don't feel scared like the other times though, I'm mad, I want a chance to get even."

"Come here you," Gage coaxed her to lie down, "we need to get some more sleep so we can do that at the trial."

"That's not the kind of even I mean."

"I know Syd, I've spent from the day you disappeared and every day since wanting a piece of them. I'm just as highly motivated as you are believe me. We have to trust Alex on this one, she won't let them get off."

"You're right," Syd agreed laying down with her husband and once again closing her eyes.

*********

Chapter 6

Sydney was up and dressed before Gage. She was sitting in the kitchen nervously drinking her coffee when Gage joined her. She had dressed in a black suit, and had pinned up her hair wanting everything to be perfect for her court appearance. Gage leaned down to kiss her but she dodged him. 

"Don't mess me up you can kiss me all you want when court is over today, but not before."

"Okay Honey, what ever you say. How are you feeling?"

"Scared to death."

"That's why I'm going to be there for the whole thing with you," he put his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. "We'd better get going we don't want to be late."

They met Alex, Walker and Trivette outside the courtroom. Alex went over what was going to happen that morning once again with Sydney. Mrs. Atkins, the woman who had witnessed the kidnapping, and had spoken to Syd in the store was to be called first. Sydney probably wouldn't have to take the stand until that afternoon.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked her.

"Where's Gage?"

"Right here," he spoke as he moved up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Let's do it then," said Alex as she led the way in.

Miller and his buddies had all ready been brought in and were sitting at the front with their lawyers. Sydney stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. Gage reached down, and took her hand. Syd looked up at him, he was smiling down at her, she smiled back and they proceeded to their seats.

The morning went as expected, Mrs Atkins told her account and Allan Stocks told them his account. Stocks had decided to testify in consideration of a lighter sentence. Neither witness was challenged much on their stories. 

Syd was scheduled to testify right after lunch. Gage asked Alex if it was all right for him to get her out of there for an hour.

"I don't see why not," she replied, "just remind her that the pictures of what she looked like will be entered into evidence in case she is asked to look at them."

"Will do Alex, see you at one."

Gage walked back over to Syd and said, "let's go grab some lunch."

"Doesn't Alex need us?"

"No I cleared it with her."

"I'm not that hungry Gage."

"Doesn't matter I need sometime away from here and I picked you to keep me company, you aren't going to disappoint me are you?"

She smiled at him and said, "let's go."

They grabbed some hotdogs from a vendor outside the courthouse and spent the time sitting outside together. 

"I almost forgot I'm suppose to remind you that the pictures of your injuries are going to be introduced into evidence. Alex doesn't want any surprises for you."

"I hope I'm not asked to look at them."

"I know how you feel about that." Gage had been with her when the pictures were taken, even though the photographer had been very considerate of Syd, it was still a horrible thing to go through. 

Alex called Sydney to the stand. She gave her testimony as they had gone through it the day before. Sydney was as strong as she had ever been; Miller's lawyer was unable to upset her or shake her testimony. 

Finally, it was over and she was told she was excused. As she walked past the defendants table Miller lunged across it attacking her. Syd's instincts clicked in and she did what she was trained to do, brought down Miller. Gage and Trivette jumped up to protect her. Syd had him down before they could get to her. Gage helped Syd up, while Trivette put handcuffs on Miller. 

"Hey Miller isn't as much fun when it's one on one and my hands aren't tied behind my back is it," Sydney spat at him.

The judge cleared the courtroom for thirty minutes, he also told Miller's lawyer the only way he could return was in handcuffs and leg irons.

Thirty minutes later, they were just about to return to the courtroom when Alex was called to the Judge's chambers.

"Wonder what that can be all about," Trivette speculated out loud.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," commented Walker.

Alex was back in less then fifteen minutes. "In view of what happened in there Miller and his pals have waived the right to a jury and are going to plead guilty to the judge."

"They aren't getting less of a sentence are they," asked Sydney.

"They didn't ask that, but I'm sure that will be what they are hoping. I reminded Judge Bartlett that this was an act against a Texas Ranger and we felt very strongly that they be punished to the full extent of the law. We had better get back in there Judge Bartlett wants to finish this today."

Miller's partners were given the maximum while Miller was to be locked up indefinitely for psychiatric evaluation if he was found competent at anytime he would be brought back to court for further sentencing.

*********

Chapter 7

This was Ranger Sydney Cooke's first day back to work and she was ready for it. The trial had been over for two weeks now and Sydney had never felt better. The road back had been long and hard even with the love and support of her wonderful partner.

Gage was so glad to have his wife back both at home and at work, it had been a long road for him as well.

Walker motioned them over to his desk he had their first assignment. As he handed the paper work to Sydney he smiled and told her, "It's good to have you with us again Ranger."

The End

By: Janis

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. 

I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of it's characters.


End file.
